


rest

by wagiyuubeef



Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagiyuubeef/pseuds/wagiyuubeef
Summary: in which you have a nightmare and Ferdinand comes to your rescue
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Series: fe3h/reader scenarios <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920505
Kudos: 27





	rest

**Author's Note:**

> original request made on my tumblr acc @truthofaname:
> 
> hi, could i request some ferdinand x reader hurt/comfort? maybe reader has a nightmare and ferdinand brings her back to reality? thank you so much!

The students of Garreg Mach are not unfamiliar with nightmares. For some, nights are filled more often with unsettling dreams–recollections of past events or predictions for their uncertain future–than none at all. Nice dreams are a form of luxury only a handful can afford to have.

Ferdinand von Aegir is one of that handful of students whereas you are not.

The Adrestian noble stirs from his pleasant sleep in which he knows he was dreaming of something nice and yet he wakes as though it was the opposite. Sitting up straight on his bed, his eyes scan the walls of his room, for some reason expecting to see yours instead. Alas, he’s away from you, his room directly one level above yours.

Strange… there’s a tightness in his chest he can’t quite comprehend. This week has been relatively relaxed. After all, Professor Byleth was nice enough to let the Black Eagles rest after their last mission of the previous moon. And yet… there’s something wrong.

He doesn’t know why but Ferdinand decides he must see you immediately.

–

_The hand wrapped around your neck tightens, his fingers dig into the tender flesh hard enough to draw blood and yet you’re able to breathe just enough to not pass out. You’re not sure how long he holds you in such a position but it’s been long enough for your own hands to tire from trying to tear his away._

_“Look at me,” he barks, squeezing your throat even harder. He smiles when you comply and it’s this part that perhaps the most painful of all. No… you know it will be… you’ve lived this too many times in your dreams. “You were a failure on the battlefield, though, at this point it’s to be expected, is it not?”_

_A part of you knows it’s just a nightmare. The real Ferdinand would never commit such heinous acts, especially not towards you, and yet it hurts all the same because you know he’s right even if he isn’t real._

_“There was only one villager left to rescue. You might as well have killed them with your bare hands with how awful you were at trying to save them.” He sighs. “How am I supposed to tell my father his future daughter-in-law is such a screw-up?” He drags you closer towards him, his other hand reaching up to stroke your face tenderly._

_“How are you supposed to bear my family’s future heir when you can’t even wield a sword properly?”_

_You hate that he brings this up._

_“You put up a facade of not caring about bearing children and yet the graves in which you bury your worries are too shallow to conceal them entirely.”_

_He speaks your mind word for word._

_“Of course, I do, my dearest,” Ferdinand coos. “You placed your sad, weak heart in both my hands. Aren’t you terrified that I might crush it entirely? Don’t you know how many hearts are waiting in line to be the object of my affections?”_

_Hot tears begin streaming down your face. The dream is ending soon, you know it, but it’s always the endings that are the hardest to swallow._

_“You’re so irreplaceable in more ways than one, what part of that do you not understand?–”_

“(Y/N)?”

_“–You might get the luxury of waking up and forgetting all about me–”_

“(Y/N)? Wake up!”

_“–but the truth is that I’ll always be here.”_

“I’m here now, my dearest (Y/N), please wake up.”

When your swollen, teary eyes finally open, you find yourself engulfed in darkness and warmth. His hand–his real hand–rests behind your head, his fingers gently combing through your hair as he hugs you firmly. Your arms curl around his body instinctively as you bury your face deeper into his chest, trying your best to steady your breaths as your heart pounds so hard you can hear it loud and clear.

“Oh, my sweet (Y/N),” Ferdinand whispers, his lips brushing against your forehead. “I came as soon as I felt something was amiss. I do not know how I knew but…” he breathes in the scent of your hair, “… I’m glad I did.”

You pull away slightly to tell him of your recurring nightmares.

“I understand how it must seem,” you admit the reason why you’ve failed to tell him of your worries until now, “but, please know that I love and trust you so much.” You can’t help but sob for the second time tonight. “I-I wish it wasn’t your face I see when I have such terrible dreams.”

Wiping away your tears, you hang your head in shame, unable to look at the man towards whom you feel like you’ve betrayed. Ferdinand has done nothing but care for you ever since you’ve stepped foot in the monastery. How horrific of your mind to repay his love with such treachery.

When you expect him to leave, you instead feel his hands cup your face slowly. He runs his thumbs over your cheeks, drying away the never-ending flow of tears that roll down your face. In the darkness of your quarters, his face is illuminated by dim moonlight, as is his loving expression.

Ferdinand leans forward to kiss your forehead, and then your nose, and then your lips where he lingers for a second longer. You feel him smile when you return the gesture, even tilting your head to reach him better. He lets go of your face before he pulls you into a tight embrace once again. Slowly, he lays down on your bed and brings you down with him, your head now tucked under his chin.

“Rest, my dear,” he whispers, “this version of me–the one who will always love and protect you–is the only one that’s real. You think so lowly of yourself but it is you who has saved my life countless times on the battlefield and it is you who has saved me from loneliness. I will take care of you now. So, please, allow yourself to rest with me.”


End file.
